Keyblade Duo: Wonderland Forest
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Kairi found themselves lost in the Lotus Forest. The two come across a strange cottage and decide to spend the night. As such the two get comfortable and decide to try something else from a particular little book. So you have to sign up and head there.Autumn Sacura is the creator of this picture.


Keyblade Duo: In the Jungle  
0  
Naruto x Kairi

0  
Story Start  
0

Even though it was a violation of common sense they knew that they had to traverse the portals of the weird world to travel around. This nonsensical and bizarre world had fold-able furniture, a tea party without any guests, and a forest of giant flowers and an annoying invisible cat was among the many things they've encountered. It had been three days since they were separated through from the others and they found themselves in the Lotus Forest. ''Time to get up,'' Naruto said as the sunlight of the world's weird, pink sun shined through.

Naruto offered a hand to Kairi to help her up. She gratefully grabbed it, and he pulled her up. She attempted to wipe away the foliage sand off of her skirt. He wrapped an arm around her lovingly, and leaned his head on hers. This strange forest was rather cool considering its geography in most normal worlds would paint it as a warm place. Then again between cacti and random trees from various climates it really didn't matter. After a few hours they came to a stop.

"How do you have so much energy?" Kairi finally questioned. No matter how much she trained she always tired out quicker than Naruto. ''You are such a stamina freak and you don't even train in that category. How do you do it? I'm so jealous."

Naruto smiled. "I just... do. I guess I was just born that way.''

"Maybe you're doing something and not telling me," Kairi accused. "Who cares about..." Kairi's sentence drifted off as Naruto wrapped his arm around her. His lips slowly made his way to hers, in a deep and heated kiss. They pulled apart after a bit for lack of oxygen, and Kairi giggled. Naruto smiled at her before he molded his mouth on hers once again, slowly trailing his wandering hand up her shirt, searching for any skin he could find. Suddenly a noise startled them, causing them to pull apart. They continued their way to the origin of the noise when they found a house. ''Should we check it out?''

''Yeah,'' Naruto stated as they walked through the doorway. They slowly walked around, the sound of their steps creaking along the old wooden floorboard. The house was filled with all sorted of mangled and twisted statues of trees and mushrooms. Odd, childish drawings were hung on the walls and the walls were painted with a bright baby blue. Both of them went a separate direction, checking out the rooms. By the time they were done the two of them found themselves in a bedroom of sorts, that had a fire place. ''Should I get a fire started?'' he asked as Kairi nodded.

''We might as well get comfortable. I really don't feel like sleeping out in the woods again.'' She began scratching her arm. ''And I really need a shower.'' she added as Naruto nodded.

''Yeah me too, not to mention my hair.'' he playfully added as Kairi, who was exiting the room, playfully told him to shut up. Raising his hand, a warm golden glow illuminated from the palms of Naruto's hand. Sparks of fire began to emerge as well as a small wisp of smoke began ascending into the air. Suddenly a ball of fire appeared, burning like a raging sphere Naruto let out a mighty cry of fire as the sphere erupted from his hand and landed in the old logs that laid in the fireplace. The force caused ash to kick up and spread slightly outside the fireplace as the logs began to burn.

Naruto made his way to the odd, green colored dressers and pulled them open. Most of the clothes were colors of white, yellow, and pink. Children or women's clothes mostly. Skirts and overly large shirts that were better suited for dumpy sized bodies. Naruto did find something in the form of a bathrobe. So he took a quick shower and threw on the bathrobe. ''Hey Kairi-chan? Where are you?'' he asked, walking around and searching for her.

''Out here?'' he asked, her voice calling from the balcony. Naruto soon joined her, looking at the sea of trees that made the domain. ''No end in sight?'' he asked, despite knowing the answer. He sighed, folding his arms. ''I didn't imagine things could get this terrible.''

A wide smile graced her lips as she went over to hug him. ''Its not all bad. We could still be in the forest without shelter.'' she replied after a quick moment and let out a giggle. ''And it could be more than just the two of us.'' she added.

He smiled and hugged Kairi closer, nuzzling his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent. "Shall we go back inside?" he asked her and made the first step back towards the house. Turning in the candy-cane colored shirt Kairi merely replied with a quick kiss. They walked down the steps and into the room and laid down on the bed. The two of them shared a sweet kiss. The passion of the kiss increased until Naruto moved on top of Kairi. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as Naruto's right hand moved to cop a feel of her breasts. He moved his hands down, after growing dissatisfied of being able to feel Kairi's bosom through the thick rose up, extending her arms up as Naruto lifted the shirt up, and over her. Her bosom was covered in a bright pink bra, the same coloring of her dress.

Their lips connected again in a fiery kiss before Naruto pulled back and shred himself of his shirt. Naruto brought his face to Kairi's neck, trailing kisses down her neck and chest.

''That tickles!'' Kairi giggled as Naruto tugged at her clothing.

''I want you so badly.'' he throatily breathed as her hands went to his pants, undoing the zipper. The blankets began to wrinkle as they wrestled about, sharing fiery kisses. Pants filled the room as hands simply explored and articles of clothing went flying. Naruto slowly removed her panties, kissing every bit of flesh revealed, slowly and sensually.

''Quit teasing me.'' she said with strained pants. She let out a moan as Naruto dove forward, his tongue playfully flicking across her snatch a few times. She moved her hand to grip the back of his head. Moaning loudly as Naruto happily lapped up at her pussy. Her cried grew louder and she arched her back. ''Go to the left!'' she coaxed him a bit. Ever since their first time resulting in Kairi's sexual awakening she took to exploring herself and found a few things. Once she directed Naruto to the perfect spot she found herself orgasming in minutes. She nearly blacked out from the intense sensation and couldn't help but blush upon seeing Naruto's cock.

''Can we try something different? Like standing up?'' he suggested and Kairi nodded. She sat up and took a deep breath before standing up. ''I'm going to pick you up and you wrap your legs around me.''

''Like in that book?'' Kairi asked and Naruto nodded. She moved her arms up and wrapped it around Naruto. She let out a gasp when Naruto picked her up and they went to the wall, Naruto entering her with one sharp jab. Kairi let out a cry of pain and tightly clutched his neck.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, doing his best not to start pumping into her.

''Y-Yeah, just give me a minute.'' she said as she waited for the pain to ebb away. ''Go slowly.'' she asked, gasping when Naruto pulled out and pushed back in. The warmth spread throughout their bodies. Kairi let out a loud, intense wail of gratification when Naruto let her drop slightly, resulting in her legs raising and him going deeper. Their lips pressed together as Naruto tried to pull out and re-enter but bump her into the wall causing her to let out a cry of pain. Naruto moved one of his hands down almost dropping Kairi and resulting in him going face forward, slamming his head on the wall. He slowly raised her down and pull out. ''Let's try a different one?'' he suggested. ''Uum...''

''What?'' Kairi asked, cocking her head slightly.

''No nothing.'' he said, shaking his head and his face going red.

''What? I'm not going to get red.''

''Well, I was wondering, could I do you from behind?'' he asked as Kairi's face reddened and her eyes widened. ''I shouldn't have asked, it was stupid and...'' he was cut off as Kairi spoke up.

''It just sounds weird. Like dogs?'' she asked, uncertain how to feel.

''Lets try it once and if you don't like it I won't ever bring it up again,'' he pleaded, his cock twitching at the thought.

''F-Fine,'' despite feeling a bit indignant, Kairi suppose if she flat out said no it would go against her policy of giving everything one chance. She turned around and grabbed the end of one of the desks. She shivered when she felt Naruto grab her hips, his cock head pointing against her slit.

Naruto slowly slid into her entrance. Kairi moaned at the strange sensation of being entered from behind. 'This is different' she thought, as Naruto's cock stretched her out.  
Her breath hitched as she arched her back, pushing her breasts forward as her ass stuck backwards to grant easier access to the man taking her from behind.

''Oh kami,'' Naruto groaned, gripping her hips tighter as he moved back and forth, her walls swallowing him, gripping to him sweetly. He pulled out and rammed back in, her butt cheeks jiggling, his pelvic spanking her ass every time he drove in. The two of them began going wildly, moaning and groaning.

Kairi trembled as the sensations she experienced during that night in the Jungle overcame her. Naruto drove himself in all the way and exploded inside of her. Kairi let out a sigh, feeling Naruto's warmth spill into her. Though looking at the sight of Kairi bent over, panting, and the fact he was still buried in her made him hard once more. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts as he resumed giving it to her. He was determined to bring Kairi to orgasm so he moved his right hand between her legs and began rubbing her clit, remembering Kairi's instructions from before. Kairi threw her head back and moaned, tightening around Naruto and spasming against him. The intensive orgasm from the assault resulting of Kairi of letting go of the desk. His lover finding release Naruto sped up his actions and slammed into her with one final thrust, he let lose one final sweet release. Both of them found themselves satisfied, their bodies spent and a bit sore.

That morning following their intense love making session the two of them continued their trek. ''Doing it from behind. That wasn't so bad.'' Kairi admitted with an intense blush. ''Don't get used to doing it all the time though.'' she said with a playfully glare. ''It isn't as intimate as looking each other in the eyes.''

''Okay,'' Naruto replied as he went and grabbed Kairi's hand. ''You got to admit that was pretty intense.'' he said as the two of them snuggled against each other.

''HEEEEEY!'' A voice, undoubtedly Sora's echoed through the forest. They looked up farther ahead to notice Sora, Donald, and Goofy were farther ahead.

Naruto and Kairi shared a relieved grin and ran ahead to join their companions. It was time to head to the next world.


End file.
